Angel Sweet
by Anesther
Summary: Aslan and Lucy: He loved her more than she ever thought anyone could love her, through the ups and downs, and she felt the same-for he meant everything to her. Thus, let us count the ways.  50 sentences challenge


**AN: Hello those who took the time to click! Well, this is my first time in the Narnia fandom so I'm quite nervous; I've only seen the films (which were all right I guess…) and only read 'The Magician's Nephew' so criticism on characterization and grammar is always beneficial for me as a growing writer. Don't hesitate on that. Ever! XD**

**Also, there's some stuff that's kinda peculiar because they just forming that way—I don't know if it would ever happen but I guess that's why it's fanfiction… LOL Anyways, I'll just leave y'all to decide how things went. Hope it's enjoyable.**

**Characters: mainly Aslan and Lucy; features others**

**Genre: General; mentions a **_**TINY**_** bit of romance and sensuality… but between whom? –LE GASP-**

**Rating: T (because of the sensuality—to be safe)**

**Prompts: from the 1sentence community at LJ; Epsilon Set**

**Angel Sweet**

**xXx**

#01 – Motion

Lucy's breath never failed to be captured at the mere sight of the sacrosanct Lion, shimmering from the tawny rays of the sun or the eerie light of night, knowing more than ever that he was the very reason that her life had finally been put into actual motion.

#02 – Cool

Skipping merrily along, the young girl spun around to face Aslan, the air she exhaled coming out in misty puffs from their wintry wonderland, and at his kind smile, ran back to him, drowning in the heat that always made the world burn brighter and the cool, dastardly doubt in her heart thaw.

#03 – Young

Lucy looked at her form, surprised to find herself young and vibrant, and she looked back at the wardrobe, an ache in her chest that she was no longer the _woman_ who had been in the land she loved most, who had loved a Lion—just a young girl now with memories that went beyond her years.

#04 – Last

Aslan turned at the sound of soft footfalls on the earth, watching cerulean orbs sparkle as flaxen tendrils blew freely in the light breeze, and the Lion felt her arms wind about his neck, tears streaming in his mane, both thinking that, at last, they were together once more.

#05 – Wrong

Lucy and Susan screeched at each other—it was about Narnia again, and Susan finally lost her patience, declaring, "There's no such thing as Narnia, Lucy! Aslan was just—" but Lucy had darted out of the room, refusing to hear the lie her sister would've spat, because she knew Susan was wrong—she had to be…

#06 – Gentle

Lucy had teased Aslan about how "his bark was worse than his bite" and the Lion had laughed, halcyon oculars shining, with the young girl joining his mirth, taken again by the fact such a powerful being, who she _knew_ could be dangerous, would be so gentle and loving with her.

#07 – One

There was not a day that went by when Aslan did not plague her mind, seeing his grace in the most resplendent of things and even the dullest of them—for he had become more than just a companion: he had turned into her one and only.

#08 – Thousand

Aslan had known many creatures throughout his years, encountered the cruelest of creatures and the sweetest beings as well, but out of the thousands of thousands, a moiety in his heart ached for the young girl who had been the first of her siblings to believe irrevocably, and continue to do so for he knew she thought of him every day.

#09 – King

Lucy listened excitedly in the coronation, heart fluttering as they crowned her Queen Lucy the Valiant of the Glittering Eastern Sea, and when her eyes locked on Aslan's own, she knew in her heart, withal, _he_ will forever be her King of Kings.

#10 – Learn

Aslan knew she had to realize that she was much too old to experience the wonders of Narnia, as her brothers and sister have undoubtedly realized, but when she learned the truth, he watched her face become crestfallen and he, too, felt the ache in his chest gnaw.

#11 – Blur

Sometimes Lucy wondered if Narnia had been a mere blur of a dream, but the memories in her mind, clairvoyant and vehement, told her otherwise, the image of a Lion being the strongest recollection of all.

#12 – Wait

Aslan remembered a conversation he'd shared with her: only once, he'd asked if she couldn't wait to become older; voice full of determination, she replied, "I couldn't but now I will because I don't ever want to leave you—I can't bear that. I can wait."

#13 – Change

The young girl walked insecurely behind her elder sister, watching enviously as locks cascaded down the elegant form, an obsidian waterfall that caught the sun, the foolish swains in awe; Lucy's hand twitched with desire for a blade, cut every hair and she'd felt a sharp pang of shame of what Aslan would think of her hateful thoughts and she'd solemnly hung her head—she hadn't changed at all.

#14 – Command

Lucy concentrated hard on something, anything, everything but _his _world, trying to forget it all—then his voice, sweet and kind, authoritative and sonorous, would plead yet command never to forget, and Lucy would find herself in a crumpled heap on the floor, remorseful and sullen—for his command was law, his law was life and she never wanted to lose the life she held dear.

#15 – Hold

Susan found it cumbersome that her little naïve, tomboyish sibling would continue to hold onto those stupid games they'd played as children—that a creature named Aslan, the Son of the Emperor-Over-the-Sea was their Great Lion, Ruler of Narnia, and she'd remember she had no time to even _think_ about such nonsense and she'd continue to apply her makeup.

#16 – Need

Edmund plopped down beside his sister, scrutinizing her nonchalant expression as she gazed up at the sky; slowly, he wrapped an arm about her shoulders, and the façade had finally cracked, her need—_their_ need—shining through for the world they loved more than any other.

#17 – Vision

Aslan and the Pevensie children emerged like visions from a decaying dream, speaking to them all, flesh and blood and whole, but that was what they had become to the Narnians in their thirteen hundred years of despair—visions from a decaying dream.

#18 – Attention

Aslan's infuriated clamor resounded, the ballistic cry intensifying with each second, and the people cringed in dread, whimpering their pleas and apologies, shielding themselves from the ferocity of his gaze, twin golden suns that scorched their flesh, seared their souls; they tried to explain, but the heart of Aslan was impalpable to them now—for they had given him their attention too late.

#19 – Soul

Lucy had thought it to be a miracle when Aslan rose back from the dead, majestic and powerful—the feel of his fur against her fingers, the warmth that radiated and poured into her own skin, the vapidity of his heart beneath the musculature of his chest—and the girl could have sworn she'd felt her very soul rejoice.

#20 – Picture

Peter absentmindedly traced the slightly evanish image of their parents with his thumb, wondering if they were all right—he was sick of being here, safe and useless—then Lucy's hand was planted on his shoulder, giving it a firm, comforting squeeze, and said, "I miss them too—I like to ask Aslan to watch over them, why don't you too?" but that was an act Peter simply couldn't picture doing.

#21 – Fool

Mind spinning, intoxicated still from the taste of his lips, the musk of his skin from their embrace, Lucy flopped down upon her bed, looking up at the ceiling with a giddy expression on her face—her first kiss; yet she heard a voice now, telling her she was too young, being foolish, forgetting the one who loves her… and, violently, she grabbed her pillow, screamed harshly into it while trying to will the voice into the darkest crevice of her mind.

#22 – Mad

Shoving past her siblings, Lucy slammed the door to her bedchambers, everything here was driving her _mad_—nothing was making any sense, the voice and warmth she'd become accustomed to was absconded, the deafening silence terrible as the sigh of a dying breath; Lucy rued the day she found Narnia, for its heavenly paradise was now out of reach and there was nothing she could do but wallow in the depravity of her memory.

#23 – Child

Though all her siblings were older than she, she knew that her time was now and she will be the first to leave; as they wept, Peter and Susan holding her hands, Edmund's forehead pressed against the crook of her shoulder, she murmured, "It's all right. I'm not scared…" and with the ingenuous ability to cling to something inconceivable, she felt herself leave and rise for a rebirthing, feeling more a child than before.

#24 – Now

Aslan tossed an askance glance behind him, watching Lucy approach and pull her cloak tighter around herself, beseeching him to stay, but he need not tell her that now was his time to leave, and thus he began to trek forward, the imprints of his paws washed away by the sea as though he'd never been.

#25 – Shadow

The scuttling of the autumn leaves reminded her of spiders and Lucy felt an incomprehensible fear of the darkness; she attempted to draw courage from thinking of Aslan, withal, it proved futile—for she could not feel the shadow of his presence and Lucy wondered if it was because she was slowly forgetting how to be _his_ shadow and trod swiftly behind him.

#26 – Goodbye

Lucy wept bitterly as her father bent to kiss her forehead and her mother embraced her tighter, crying further when she croaked out a feeble goodbye, and followed her brothers and sister aboard the train, numb and crestfallen—Lucy believed she'd never see them again, she was sure of it; because if there was a being out there with such mercy, she'd be allowed to remain with them.

#27 – Hide

The girl peered through the small crevice of the door, guilty for eavesdropping but she couldn't seem to move—Susan was on the ground, curled in upon herself, as if she were trying to appear smaller than she really was, whispering incomprehensibly; Lucy jumped when Edmund placed a hand on her back, and gently pushed her from the door, murmuring, "She'll learn soon—she can't hide from _him_ forever."

#28 – Fortune

Plucking a dainty flower, she twirled it in her fingers whilst Aslan watched tenderly, then inquired him what would be the greatest fortune he could ever receive, and Lucy had been awed by his response: "To have the world accept me, to follow me to a life grander and more beautiful than they could ever dream; _that_ is all I want—the prosperity of my children."

#29 – Safe

She pretended he was there beside her, imagined the coarseness of his fur against her soft skin, the lulling rhythm of his heart in her ears, and as she closed her eyes to sleep, Lucy's sensations magnified in her dreams, cradled in the safety of his ancient words and unending love.

#30 – Ghost

Trudging weakly in the rain, images of the Lion flitted past her mind's eye—she could feel the heavenly ghost of him swarm over her but she couldn't properly tell his presence and she kept walking, a lost soul herself.

#31 – Book

Curiosity possessed the better part of her, and when she randomly flipped to a page, her face flushed and her heart thudded loudly at the salacious portrayal of a man taking a woman; as perturbing as it was, she couldn't seem to put the awful thing back whence she got it, but when Aslan walked into the bibliotheca she hastily tossed the book back onto its shelf, unaware of Aslan's quiet sigh.

#32 – Eye

A young minotaur murmured in her ear, "He kind of scares me a little; it's like his eyes are _everywhere_—you can't get away with nothing around here," and, as if on cue, Aslan promptly concurred with the minotaur, smiling in amusement as Lucy laughed uproariously, the minotaur giggling nervously.

#33 – Never

Her armor of pride was nicked, thus she declared, that _she_ would never stray, yet the Lion gave her a good long look and replied that she shouldn't say such things, "For one must not judge unless they are to be judged and I've had friends who'd told me that before…" but he seemed to lose his train of thought and did not speak again afterward.

#34 – Sing

"I had created this world, and others—including yours, little one—with a song," Aslan explained to her, striking Lucy into a trance of awe, and he glanced tenderly at her as she scooted closer to his side, a silly, euphoric grin plastered on youthful features that did not mock or doubt his word.

#35 – Sudden

As Lucy remained in the beautiful memory of Narnia, she was becoming lost in the world of her older siblings: the three of them seemed to be contemplating the trivial matters of the heart and the girl had thought it nonsensical until she saw a boy with a bright, charming grin, tepid skin with sable tresses, and, of a sudden, she understood a little better.

#36 – Stop

She bristled when they'd told her she was just a child that knew nothing about war, about life and death, and Lucy finally burst, "Stop treating me like a child! You're not listening to me about Aslan _at all_—he wouldn't want us fighting with ourselves so _stop_!" and they'd ceased, chagrined.

#37 – Time

Aslan gazed back into the perpetual onyx stones within a pale, winsome face, the roars of her servants boisterous and sardonic, and he closed his eyes, knowing that he will return—for his Father, the Emperor-Over-the-Sea, would keep him alive and never forsake him, time and time again.

#38 – Wash

Every evening, she'd go to Aslan simply for the pleasure of his company, to listen to tales that he'd tell her, but with each passing night, she felt as though she were being washed clean, absorbing his purity to sanitize all wrong she possesses and she'd fall into a deep sleep, anew.

#39 – Torn

Despite the fact they all loved it in Narnia, three of the Pevensie children would feel torn between their home and the strange, fantastical realm Lucy had discovered, and they had to wonder if she ever felt so, but judging from the look on her face of wanton and peace, they knew she loved Narnia more than theirs.

#40 – History

Their assignment was to pick a religion and conduct a thorough, detailed research paper, learn its background and Lucy had picked the most well known because it reminded her so much of Aslan—how a man named Yeshua, the Son of God had died for the sake of humanity, whether they hated him or not—and Lucy had a peculiar inkling to ask Aslan if he knew about this mortal and his history.

#41 – Power

The White Witch's mouth curled into a smirk, relishing the truth that she had managed to steal from the Lion his life, destroying all those who crossed her path, but then a roar that echoed into her very core congealed her blood with undeniable _terror_, for she always secretly knew that his power would never die.

#42 – Bother

Aslan nuzzled against Lucy's face, blotchy red as she wiped away the tears that had come when she'd scraped her knees roughly against the earth, apologizing for being clumsy and for being a bother to him, but he told her to hush, that she could never be a burden to him, and that made her cry all the harder.

#43 – God

"Aslan, _are_ you a god…?" inquired Lucy, and her heart thudded rapidly, golden suns delving into oceanic blues, into her soul, and when they twinkled, Lucy was left speechless while Aslan walked away, a silent enigma.

#44 – Wall

Lucy's eyes narrowed as she slammed her books down forcefully—they would doubt, speculate, and, at times, deny him and a fury unlike nothing she'd ever known would burn within her, but they would simply not listen, blocking their hearts with walls of ignorance.

#45 – Naked

A squeamish coiling in the pit of her stomach would make her heart flutter and desist, perverse thoughts entering whenever he caressed exposed skin, intrigued and nervous from his bold dark gaze, but Lucy would always stumble out a quick apology to him then run for home, mentally yelling for Aslan's words, leaving herself open and naked for him to judge before she lost herself in the arms of the young man she sought.

#46 – Drive

Aslan told Lucy and Edmund, in a calm yet urgent voice, that they needed to start believing in his other name, the one everyone in their world knew him by and while Lucy had been perplexed at first, a profound drive to learn formed itself in her and she returned home, thirsty and eager to read about her Aslan more than ever.

#47 – Harm

Lucy held her head erect, staring boldly at the creature who mocked her openly, snarling what made her think that Aslan, a _mythical_ creature, would be able to protect her, and she'd simply returned, "I have faith that he'll keep me from harm—it's what he's always done and I don't doubt him even now."

#48 – Precious

Peter and Edmund grinned at each other as they watched Lucy talk animatedly with Aslan, whose deep chuckles vibrated through the air, rich as music, but the brothers noticed how sullen Susan was becoming, waning in her belief of Aslan and longing for their life in England, and they knew Aslan was aware that one of his precious children were faltering in their steps to stay close to him.

#49 – Hunger

Aslan glanced at little Lucy who whispered quietly that she yearned to learn more about him, and the Lion gave the softest rumble of a laugh, murmuring to her, "I know exactly what you mean, dear heart—I hungered for the Word of my Father as well, more than any temptation in the world," to which Lucy smiled gently and hoped that she would continue to look up to Aslan as he did for his Father.

#50 – Believe

He was before her now, a remarkable halo of light enveloping His frame, and she reached for Him, feeling the familiar wash of His love and strength—they'd continued to believe despite it all and Lucy beamed as she went to His side, to be with Him forever and ever in His Kingdom.


End file.
